cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada
Top Local links Return to top. *Green Scene Productions Meetings and Events Calendar! *Facebook: Green Scene Productions. *Link: *Link: *Ontario. Cannabis-related links. City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Thunder Bay *Wikipedia: Thunder Bay *Wikitravel: Thunder Bay *WeBeHigh.com - home page lists all cities. **City page: Thunder Bay Global Marijuana March (GMM) Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2010 Return to top. Thunder Bay: Doug Thompson thomsgirlbrowneyes(at)hotmail.com 807-475-7436 General Delivery, Nolalu, Ontario POT 2K0, Canada May 1. *Green Scene Productions Meetings and Events Calendar! DIRECTIONS: MARCH + HACKY SACK COMPETITIONS + LOCAL ARTISTS ---- Stop the lies! End the prison state! Stop all cannabis arrests! Heal the sick! Release the Medicine! Cures not wars! ---- Thunder Bay, it's time to come together and show your support for cannabis and hemp on May 1, 2010 at 2:00pm (earlier event time) to 9:30pm! Meet at Waverly Park join in the rally! ---- The celebrations are all *free* and will feature LIVE MUSIC & COVER SONGS from: ---- Leo B Dope The Other Colour The Empire Strikes Back D.E.A.D. Black Sabbath Alaska Army Band The Dweezils The Auditor General Webster Death GFresh, the DJ for the day! ---- ..AND special guest hacky sack freestyle judges NORRIS! ---- Stop by the Green Scene booth and pick up tickets that will save you $1 off the cover price for the NORRIS "NO MONEY NO ALBUM" CD FUNDRAISER down the street at 9:30pm at the Black Pirates Pub! A great way to keep the good times rolling. ---- PLUS EVEN MORE: ---- Free BBQ Petition Signing Cannabis & Hemp Museum Live Music *ANNOUNCING 10+ ACTS SOON* 4:20 DJ Countdown Local Artists Displays Family Play Zone AND PROUDLY INTRODUCING.. ---- Thunder Bay's First Hacky Sack Competiton! With special guest judges NORRIS! Titles and prizes to be won for... "Elimination": Think you can survive? "Longest Hack": Can you hack the longest? "Best Freestyle": Got the best tricks for NORRIS? Hacky Sack Rules for Global Marijuana March Rally Waverly Park , May 1, 2010 1. “PIG” Elimination: Players stand in a circle, and the hacky sack is kicked, if you miss the sack (other than on a serve to someone else) you are out after 3 misses or 1. “P”, 2. “I”, 3. “G”. If the sack hits the middle or "no mans land" nobody is out. When there are 2 people left, the first person to get eliminated holds the sack, both players touch it, and the sack is thrown up. After throwing up, whoever misses the sack first/hits a bad hit is out. 2. Longest Hack: Players will be timed and whoever hacks for the longest before losing control and dropping hack will win a sweet prize! 3. Best Freestyle: Competitors have 90 seconds - 2 minutes to impress special guest judges NORRIS! These rules are loosely guided by the International Footbag Advisory Board and will help competitors prepare for their freestyle hack. Competitors will be judged on four criteria: 1.Presentation: Music & Movement (timing of moves to music and rhythm), Travel (use of area), Form (confidence), Linking (linking moves to create combinations), Personality & Originality (appeal of the player to the audience, artistic impression) 2.Composition: Different types of movies and how many successful technical moves. 3.Difficulty: The amount of technical difficulty and the amount of risk involved. 4.Execution: The technical execution of the routine in regards to a) drops (total loss of control) b) control (ability of player to control hacky sack) and c) form (manner and quality of execution). *Freestyle Routine Music: Send routine music in MP3 format to greensceneproductions@gmail.com or bring a cd to the event. You can also hack to the music that will be playing at the event too. ---- Attention NORRIS FANS who attend the Global Hemp March will get $1 off the entry price into the NORRIS cd fundraiser show which is happening after the event. http://www.tbshows.com/shows/2010-05-01/the_norris_no_money_no_album_cd_fundraiser/posters/ ---- To volunteer or join Green Scene e-mail: greensceneproductions@gmail.com More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada